The One Thing I Regret
by Calantha.Moon
Summary: A distraught Wyatt travels back in time to stop the one thing he vowed never to do from happening
1. Default Chapter

A distraught Wyatt travels back in time to stop the one thing he vowed never to do from happening.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
Review!  
  
This was only meant to be a one off. I have no other chapters planned. However I will consider writing another chapter if I can think of what's going to happen and I find enough time. I separated the story- it used to be one big block. I don't know why it did that as I didn't write it like that.  
  
I have unfortunately only watched 2 full episodes of the new series so I don't really know much about evil Wyatt, if things don't follow the plot of the series I may have not known or may have changed it. Oh and Pipers still pregnant.  
  
A calm had come over the Halliwell house and everyone was taking full advantage. No demon had attacked and the family was just spending quality time together. Piper had made a fabulous dinner with the 'help' of Paige. Now everyone was just sitting enjoying each other's company and chatting about tomorrow's events. The lights flickered for a moment and Phoebe couldn't help herself  
  
"Does anyone else take that as a bad sign?"  
  
Piper shot her a look.  
  
"Nothing bad is going to happen." Piper assured everybody but soon noticed no one was paying attention to her but rather the wall behind her. Quickly turning to find herself facing three demons. A fireball was sent towards her and she went flying backwards.  
  
"Couch" shouted Paige while pointed to where Piper would land before she and Phoebe were also sent flying backwards.  
  
"Wyatt danger." Called Chris as the demons came towards him and Leo who was holding Wyatt. Two of the demons grabbed Chris before he had a chance to react as the third threw a potion towards the wall. Upon impact a portal opened and the three demons with a struggling Chris went through. Then the portal closed.  
  
"Famous last words" said Paige as she struggled to get over the shock and to untangle herself from Phoebe. The golden glow disappeared as Phoebe's leg was healed by Leo.  
  
"I..I..don't understand" stammered Piper "Why come after him after all this time?" Fear for her son had gripped her and she was near full panic mode.  
  
"The demons aren't in here." Paige sighed as she slammed the book shut. She also feared for the safety of her nephew.  
  
"One step closer to us and he would have been saved by Wyatt's shield, I don't understand, why didn't he"  
  
"Look there's no point obsessing about it now we have to find a way to save him." Interrupted Phoebe. Everyone looked at each other. Wyatt was angry, some idiot demons had interrupted his daily torturing of a witch for a 'special present' which they had got him. Apparently they had something what he had demanded they do for him. Entering the chamber with a bang of the door, he looked around and spotted a body in the corner. He didn't admit it to the idiots but he was curious and slowly made his way towards the body in the shadows but got his hand ready in case he needed to use his powers, he didn't trust anyone. When he moved closer light helped him see the person's face. An involuntary gasp escaped his lips.  
  
"Chris" he whispered. Chris didn't answer to his name but looked up at Wyatt, and all he could see was pain in his eyes. Wyatt looked down to Chris's stomach, which both hands were holding. Blood, all he could see was blood. He was even standing in it and Chris was sitting in it as it had pooled around him.  
  
"What did you do?" Wyatt asked as he spun around.  
  
"You said you wanted to be rid of him." Before he could say anything he was dead, the two other demons soon followed him.  
  
Turning to Chris he put his hands over the two wounds from an dagger. Nothing happened. He sighed frustratingly and tried again. Still nothing. Chris's shaking hand came up and weakly tried to brush his hands away.  
  
"It won't work" He said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
Wyatt regretted nothing in his life until this moment as he tightly closed his eyes and listened to Chris's laboured breathing. A solitary tear escaped his eyes and made its way down his cheeks. He hadn't meant what he had ranted to the demons. Not at the time and especially now. Then there was silence.  
  
"No! Chris don't, no" he weakly sobbed. The Charmed ones plus Leo and Wyatt were sat in the attic, they had tried everything and Paige had tried to convince everyone as well as herself that he would come back by himself. When the portal opened Paige said  
  
"See, I told you" but then trailed off before she carried on. Chris wasn't stood there. Someone else was with Chris's body in his arms.  
  
"Wyatt" whispered Leo.  
  
Even though they should be wary no one could take their eyes off Chris's body, no one noticed Wyatt's tears until he said  
  
"I'm here to save him, even if it means saving me." 


	2. AN

I can't believe I wrote this 2 years ago. It doesn't seem that long ago and yet strangely it does. I'll shut up now. I confuse myself sometimes.

I'd also like to thanks everyone who reviewed, I was so excited to read every single one, they meant a lot to me knowing someone appreciated my writing. Especially with my 3 stories and no reviews on fictionpress. 

Anyway, the real reason I'm here is because (can you say 'is because'?) so many of you asking me to carry on with the story. I must admit I was just going to leave it as a one off and never even considered making it longer. Now I am tempted. This is not official declaration. (I must have eaten something that makes me sound like an arse) But I will put some thought into continuing and what could happen (so far I'm stuck for ideas). But even if I do continue with it may take a looong time, I'm currently in the middle of exams and straight after that it's college again where I'm starting my second and final year.


End file.
